creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MKfan888
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Deep Scary Black page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 08:38, July 18, 2012 MooseJuice 19:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks MoonJuice. I appreciate the help WITH BANNING ME FROM FUCKING EVERYTHING. You know what I'm not going to calm down either. I posted ONE MOTHER FUCKING PAGE! And instantly you start bullying me. You ban me from editing, and then expect me to fix my grammar and stuff. You ban me to leave messages when I obviously NEED SOME DAMN HELP! Ok, I just started. Do you get the concpt of JUST STARTING?! This is my second day and Im already sick of this wiki and sick of YOU! You know what, ban me. I don't care. Because the minute you do I will tell all my friends and everyone I ever meet how much of a fucking messed up joke you are. So go ahead you piece of shit ban me. I don't care anymore. If you can cause me this much shit in ONE DAY! Then I don't want to be apart of this. By the way, dick heads like you make me sick. NOTICE You've been given an additional 2 day block for failing to record your original content (tagged by you as OC) to the User Submissions page. MooseJuice 19:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Seriously what the heck? I just started yesterday, and I'm practically getting bullied on here! WTF! I want an explantion. The admins and stuff just Expect me to know how to upload to the article listing and user submission and stuff with ABSOLUTELY NO INSTRUCTION! Then they expect me to edit my page and AT THE SAME TIME block me from doing so. You know what? I hope I get banned because I already want to quit. And I'll be sure to spread the word about how much of a joke you guys are.